


+Subtlety

by Runic



Series: Beautiful + Blue [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Other, PWP, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that very moment Tony knew two things for sure:<br/>1. He had almost died today.<br/>2. He was done being subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple days ago I read a great fic called Get Me Wet by Salazar101. (It’s great. Go read it.) Which of course made me want more intersex Jotun Loki, which had me reading Want by Evandar yet again (go read this one too). But after that I couldn’t find anymore frostiron fics that featured it, so I was forced to make my own. If it is recieved well I might write a sappy romantic sequel to this.
> 
> This can be considered a sequel to the birthday prompt I did for Sealcat. (At least that’s how I wrote it, but it can be read on its own too.)
> 
> This is another quick fic. I originally gave myself 90 mins, but changed it to two hours so I could add top Loki for Isa. Yes, Isa, I’m partly blaming you for this fic because I can. This is my first attempt at full out PWP so hopefully I didn’t completely screw it up. Okay, done with rambling now. I’ll let you read.

At that very moment Tony knew two things for sure:  
                1. He had almost died today.  
                2. He was done being subtle.

He formed his plan and hardened his resolve on the elevator ride up to the private floors of Avengers Tower. Granted it wasn’t really much of a plan, but he would know immediately if it succeeded, and that right now was the important part. Because Tony Stark was done being patient.

“Friend Tony!” Thor greeted him enthusiastically when the billionaire entered the kitchen. The others were there as well, smiles and sighs of relief being released at his appearance. “We did not think you would be back from the healing structure so soon!”

“Good to be back, Point Break,” Tony said distractedly. His eyes were on the other alien member of their group. Loki quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, curious. And that was it. That more than anything, well beside the nearly dying thing, convinced him it was a good idea.

He marched over to Loki and wrapped his arms around the Jotun, pressing his lips to Loki’s blue ones with all the passion he could muster. Tony could actually feel the silence and shock from the rest of the Avengers, but he wasn’t concerned with them right now. All he was concerned with were those beautiful soft lips that tasted like winter moving against his own. After a moment Loki responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Tony, fingers weaving in his hair and tongue exploring Tony’s mouth.

“I should save you more often if this is how I am repaid,” Loki purred, slightly breathless himself when Tony pulled back in desperate need of air.

“Yeah, we really don’t need the part where you teleport me out of the way of a falling building again. I’m good with just the kissing,” Tony smirked.

“Oh, just kissing?”

“No!” Clint shouted, causing Tony and Loki to remember that they were not alone. “Lalalalalalala! I’m not hearing this! Take it somewhere else!” he chanted, sticking his fingers in his ears.

Tony was about to retort, but he suddenly found himself on his bed with Loki straddling him. After that Tony really couldn’t care about Clint. (Although the looks on Steve’s and Thor’s face had been priceless.) Loki’s lips were on his again, hungry and desperate. Tony was glad to know he hadn’t been the only one wanting this. His hands roamed up Loki’s sides, tracing those intricate scars. Tony wanted to see all of them, to see just how much of Loki’s body they covered.

Loki’s patience waned quickly. With a flick of his wrist and a spark of green magic Tony found himself completely naked beneath the Jotun. He pulled the light cotton shirt he had taken to wearing while on Midgard over his head, throwing it onto the floor somewhere behind them. Tony’s hands went to the black pants that covered his legs, eagerly pulling at the ties that kept him from the rest of Loki’s body. Loki moved with him, and soon his cool skin was pressed against Tony’s.

And that’s when Tony discovered something about Loki. Between Loki’s heavy balls and his ass were two plump lips. A vagina, Loki had a fucking vagina, and somehow that just made the whole situation so much hotter.

Loki, however, interpreted his silence different. “Does it disgust you, Stark? Do you regret this now?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, a habit he had picked up from the Jotun, and did the one thing he knew would reassure him. Placing his hands on Loki’s hips he pulled the other forward until Loki’s cunt was in front of him. Tony started slowly, swiping his tongue along the length of Loki’s slit before moving on to place a kiss on his clit. Above him Loki trembled and held onto the headboard. He continued at the slow pace, drawing little moans and gasps from Loki as he focused on Loki’s labia. Without warning his hands tightened on Loki’s hips and he thrust his tongue inside that wet cunt. Loki tensed up, Tony’s name escaped his lips in a breathy moan. Tony loved that sound. Tony wanted to hear that sound again. He set to work, his tongue moving within Loki’s cunt. A litany consisting of only his name fell from Loki’s lips, growing more and more desperate the closer he came.

And then Tony pulled away just before Loki could find his release. The Jotun almost screamed in frustration. But Tony propped himself up on one elbow so that Loki’s cock was now in front of him. He ran his tongue along the underside of Loki’s shaft, once again tracing those exotic scars. His other hand slipped from Loki’s hip to that wonderful cunt, a finger slipping inside. Tony could not believe how hot it was. He took Loki in his mouth, no longer bothering to go slow. He deep throated Loki’s large cock, continually slipping more fingers inside him at the same time. Between the two stimulations Loki came completely undone. Tony swallowed down all of Loki’s come, maneuvering him back into Tony’s lap as the Jotun fought to catch his breath.

“Ready, darling?” Tony asked, a playful smirk stretching across his face as he admired his work.

Loki leaned forward to kiss him again. His hands slid up Tony’s chest, barely touching the other man’s nipples. Tony moaned beneath him and Loki hungrily devoured his mouth. While Tony was distracted with Loki’s mouth the Jotun lifted his hips and sank slowly onto Tony’s hard cock. Tony moaned again when he was engulfed in that tight heat. He thrust his hips upward, desperate to fuck Loki’s surprisingly hot cunt. Loki’s black nails scratch against Tony’s chest in warning, just enough to draw tiny drops of blood. When Loki pulled back Tony hissed in pain, but it was soon overridden by the pleasure he received as Loki began to move. Loki’s pace was fast and desperate, and Tony knew he wasn’t going to last long. He removed his hands from Loki’s hips again, one hand wrapped around the Jotun’s fat cock, the other reaching up for Loki’s horn and pulling him down for a kiss. The next time Loki came down he rolled his hips and Tony was gone. He spilled inside Loki’s cunt, vision going white for a blissful moment. Loki followed a few seconds later, spending his seed across Tony’s stomach.

Loki just managed to pull himself off of Tony before he flopped down onto the sheets beside him, careful to make sure his horns did not tear at the bedding. Neither moved for several minutes as they regained their composure. When Tony finally found the strength to turn his head he was met with the sight of a thoroughly debauched Loki. At that very moment Tony knew two things for sure:  
                1. It was absolutely the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
                2. They were definitely going to do that again.

Loki smirked at him before stretching to show off his lithe form. Tony gave a tiny moan, willing his body to recover faster. Loki ran a hand down his chest, stopping at his stomach, black nails a stark contrast against white scars.

The sight of Loki’s hand resting against his stomach caused Tony to have a bit of a freak out. “Can you get pregnant then?” he suddenly asked, the words bursting from his mouth as soon as the thought came upon him. Loki’s only answer was a quirked eyebrow that translated clearly into a rather sarcastic ‘really?’ “Right…right,” he repeated to calm himself. “Next time, condom.”

Loki smirked and rolled onto his side. Tony shivered as Loki’s cold skin pressed against him. He nipped at Tony’s jaw with his lips, hand wondering down Tony’s chest, over his hip, lightly brushing against Tony’s cock causing the billionaire to shiver again, before slipping a finger inside Tony. Tony bit his lip to keep from crying out. “My dear Tony,” Loki whispered against his ear, “next time I will be the one fucking you.”

Tony can’t help it. He moaned loudly at the thought of Loki’s fat cock inside him. He wanted it. He wanted it badly, and Loki knew it. Loki continued to kiss his throat and shoulders while he stretched the inventor, taking his time until Tony’s cock was hard again against his stomach.

The Jotun grinned as he positioned himself between Tony’s legs, lining up with his entrance. “Wait!” Tony gasped out. “Lube!”

Loki rolled his eyes and thrust into Tony. “Magic,” he countered as the man beneath him arched his back in pleasure. Loki set the pace slow, each thrust deep. Tony cried out Loki’s name when the Trickster hit against his prostate. After that Loki thrust into Tony faster and harder, but not fast enough.

“Let me hear you scream,” Loki whispered against Tony’s lips. “Let me hear just how much you enjoy my cock.”

And Tony did. He stopped holding back his moans, screaming Loki’s name over and over. “Yes! YES! God, Loki! Yes! Faster!” The slow pace was absolutely torturous.

“Beg me,” Loki ordered. He reached between their bodies, teasing the tip of Tony’s cock.

“Please!” Tony screamed in desperation. “Loki! Please, faster! Faster! Ah, ah, harder!” The rest of the team, a few floors down, could probably hear him, but Tony didn’t care. All he cared about was Loki’s cock fucking him into the mattress. “LOKI!”

Loki rewarded him with a harsh kiss, finally picking up the pace. Tony almost sobbed with relief. Loki began pumping him in earnest in time with his thrusts, and it wasn’t long before Tony was coming in Loki’s hand.

Loki fucked him through it, moaning softly as Tony tightened around him. He continued to fuck Tony, even as Tony went limp beneath him, the other man barely able to hold onto his shoulders at that point. “Loki,” Tony breathed out once more. Loki bit his lip and thrust into Tony once more before coming.

Shakily he pulled out of Tony and fell against the mattress again, lying on his stomach. “Get some sleep,” Loki mumbled into the pillow. Tony curled up next to him on his side. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Tony chuckled as he placed a kiss against Loki’s blue shoulder. “And to think I’ve been so subtle in my attempts to seduce you up until now.”

Loki snorted, and even though Tony couldn’t see his face he knew Loki had rolled his eyes as well. “Tony Stark, subtle is not a word anyone would use to describe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, and now that that's done I'm going to take a nap and then work on the next chapter of TWD.


End file.
